Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia
Here are the trivia facts to the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series listed. Story Trivia *The Sky Pretty Cure Series is the first season to feature the theme of jewels, folLooed by Mahou Tsukai. Fun Fact *''FairySina'' has decided to only do major edits on Sky Episdoe 25 during Christmas time. Character Trivia *Unlike the canon seasons, the Cures are rather called "Rainbow warriors" than "legendary warriors". *The character with the most nicknames is Sapphie, who has three while the others only have one or two. *Every main Cure has her own special trait: **''Rubi doesn't like wearing skirts.'' **''Ririan can't sing.'' **''Amber is afraid of ghosts.'' **''Ema usually doesn't tells others about things she likes or is good at.'' **''Sapphire says always what she thinks.'' **''Kiyomi only wears her hair in twintails.'' **''Rikka is pretty clumsy sometimes.'' **''Ami only talks to her family or her friends.'' *Every main Cure has a special talent or hobby: **''Rubi is very sporty and can also cook.'' **''Ririan rides horses.'' **''Amber is good at designing and playing piano.'' **''Ema is good at playing soccer.'' **''Sapphire is musically talented.'' **''Kiyomi is really good at drawing things.'' **''Rikka is a good entertainer.'' **''Ami is really good at writing stories.'' *Every villain of these seasons fights against the Cures because they think it is the right thing to do. Different to most of the other seasons, where the villains are controlled by the main villain. *The Sky Cures are the first Cures ever, that don't wear earrings. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first season since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! to have no Cure with -kawa in the last names. *There have been major changes between the first two seasons of this series and the beginning of RELOADED: **''First of all, their girls' civilian appearance has changed.'' **''Rubi and Robin's hair have grown, though Rubi did cut them again.'' *Each Cure has a future dream: **''Rubi wants to take over the Feather Bell Restaurant one day.'' **''Ririan wants to become an actress one day.'' **''Amber wants to take over the MIKAN~PAN one day.'' **''Ema wants to be a florist one day.'' **''Sapphire wants to share her music passion one day.'' **''Kiyomi wants to become a teacher one day.'' **''Rikka wants to continue her idol activities.'' **''Ami wants to become a novelist.'' *In some episodes of the whole series it is shown that the mascots, especially White, like to lay/stay on Loo's head. Item Trivia *The way the Cures carry their Heaven Crystals is similar to the LovePreBrace. **But the Crystals were created before Happiness Charge Pretty Cure aired. They were created when Doki Doki! Pretty Cure aired. Location Trivia *It is possible that Feather-Castletown's is name was based on Hyrule Castle Town. *It is possible that the Rainbow Bridge is either based on the rainbow colored road of Suite Pretty Cure♪ or on the Bridge made of light in Ocarina of Time. *The fact the Skyriver has been destroyed before the series started, is because Yotsuba Anne watched the whole Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Series in the summer before she created Sky Pretty Cure. *Kamon is the very first world/location in the whole Pretty Cure franchise with it's own language. Attack Trivia *Similar to the Happiness Charge Cures strike their intro poses, in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ the Cures first draw a special symbol before attacking. Music Trivia Movie Trivia More Trivia *Even though it was planned as Rubi's catchphrase, became the catchprase of the whole season. *The series is the first and so far only series in the Pretty Cure history, having two Cures ' whose families own either a restaurant or a bakery. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure season to air on Tuesday. *Yotsuba Anne thought about creating another season called "the unofficial 5th season". However, after The Final Sky Pretty Cure closed the story of Sky Pretty Cure, she threw the idea away without thinking more about it. **In 2016, a month after the final episode of the Series aired, Yousei A. Sina decided to create the Unoffical 5th Season reactions of the community were more than positive. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the 4th season with two different tranformation phrases. The first were Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **It is later folLooed by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. **Starting with with Rainbow Star, the Sky Pretty Cure Series is the first Pretty Cure series with more than two official Cure transformation phrases. Seiyuu Trivia Category:Archive: Pretty Cure